


If You Don't Depart

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara was in Reverend Amos Howell's arms.





	If You Don't Depart

I never created Superman TAS canon.

Kara was in Reverend Amos Howell's arms as he imitated her and they were never going to depart.

THE END


End file.
